


Just not right

by RavenFire2908



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Pidge, Post-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: Pidge is about 6 in this. Matt, Sam, and Shiro return from the kerberos misson... but something feels off about them





	Just not right

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had and it feels like a fic I’ve read before... Please tell me if that’s the case

They weren’t the same after the Kerberos Mission, Katie knew. She felt it like an itch under her skin. Matt avoided looking at her, in general actually. Her father became distant; spending hours after work in the Garrison. Shiro wasn’t kind anymore. Her mother didn’t notice at first, telling Katie that it had been a long mission and that they’d be back to normal before she could name all the known elements.

It was midnight and Katie couldn’t sleep. Her mind wandered to the darkest places as her brain jumped from conclusion to conclusion about her family. She counted the stars and named all the constellations in her galaxy projector. But it didn’t work.

She twisted and turned before deciding that she was thirsty. Grabbing her her favorite plushie, an owl dressed in a doctors coat, named Dr. Lovelace. (Named after Ada Lovelace).

She walked into the dark hallway holding Dr. Lovelace tight, the hallway had never scared her before, never before the Kerberos mission. Reaching the stairs felt like a chore, like a mission completed. 

There was a glow cast on the wall, the banister casting the striped shadow like prison cells. Nobody should be awake now, Katie wondered. Curiosity getting the better of her she crept her way down the stairs until she could peek out into the living room.

Her jaw dropped in horror at the scene. Her father and brother standing before a purple holograph of a lizard faced man. Shiro was there too, standing with his back turned to her. But something she could make out despite the darkness, the three of them had long cat-like ears and their pupils were gone and replaced by a wall of glowing yellow. Shiro had a tail falling out from the bottom of his sweater. 

The four spoke softly, too softly for Katie to make out anything. She twisted, trying to hear what they were saying, but in doing so, a creak screeched through the almost silence. When Katie looked back at the scene three pairs of glowing yellow eyes stared right at her. 

For a long time they all just stared at her, Katie staring back in horror.

Then she ran.

She sprinted back up the stairs, Dr. Lovelace forgotten on the stairs. She screamed when she heard the knowing steps of her brother running after her, usually those kinds of screams were joyful and fun, but this was nothing but pure fear.

Matt had reached the top of the stairs, stumbling over the forgotten plushie, as Katie slammed into their parent’s room. With another scream she launched herself at her mom. Sobbing and screaming.

Colleen’s sudden awakening caused another scream of horror, followed by a loud “KATIE!”

“They’re fake! They’re wrong!” She sobbed, burying her face in her mother’s side.

Colleen cradled her sobbing daughter and tried desperately to calm her down, “Katie, you have to calm down. Breathe, look at me and breathe. I can’t understand you when you scream...” she lifted her daughter’s chin and took deep breaths.

Eventually Katie calmed enough for her to tell her mom what she’d just seen. And as if on cue, Matt and Sam walked through the doorframe.

Matt remained by the door, pretending as if the screaming had woken him up. Sam approached slowly, sitting down on the bed across from where Colleen held their daughter. However when Katie caught sight of them she screamed again, she screamed and sobbed how they were fake and to go away.

Colleen gave Sam a desperate look, asking silently what was going on. Sam returned the look. So Colleen sighed and explained what Katie had just seen.

Sam, or the thing impersonating her father, laughed. “It was only a nightmare, Katie.” He said, he didn’t make any moves to touch her, knowing it would cause her to scream again. Matt shifted by the door, reminding Katie of his presence.

“I want my brother back...” Katie whispered to her mother. “I want my real brother back.”

Colleen held Katie close before lifting her and herself off the bed. “I’ll pit Katie back in her room.” She whispered to her husband. Matt moved aside and followed Katie and their mom back into Katie’s room, but as he stepped into his own room; he blinked. Eyes yellow and glowing for a pure second. Katie could only whimper and hold tighter onto her mom.

Colleen tried to put Katie back in her bed, however her daughter wouldn’t let go. “Don’t go,” she whispered.

“Katie, it’s the middle of the night.” 

“Don’t go.” She said more firmly.

Colleen sighed and laid down in the bed with her daughter, Katie wrapped herself around her mother held tight. She quickly closed her eyes and begged for all of this to be a dream.

The calm was interrupted when the door creaked open, she felt her mother react; lifting her head.

“I think she dropped this.” Her father’s voice filled the room in a whisper. The familiar feeling of Dr. Lovelace found its way into her arms. The door creaked shut and for a moment it felt like a nightmare.

A horrible, real nightmare.

—

The very next night, Katie slept with her lights on, and all the plushies she had in her bed. 

The fear did not go away. The fear lingered. Until she convinced herself it wasn’t just a nightmare.

And just a week later, she had her proof. A clawed hand wrapped over her mouth and the familiar yet unfamiliar face of Matt stood above her with a purple finger over his purple lips shushing her.


End file.
